A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn - Chapter Twelve
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn - Chapter Twelve (風の万里 黎明の空 十二章, Kaze no Banri Reimei no Sora Juunishou) is the thirty-fifth episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. It is the twelfth chapter of the third arc of the series, based on the novel The Twelve Kingdoms: Skies of Dawn. Summary Youko, very sad, is sitting on her bed in the Rike griping the stamp. She asks Hyouki if Keikei will be okay. He tells her the Taiho is not well either because he carried the injured child himself. When Youko asks why Keiki had done that, Hyouki remarks it is because Kirin are the swiftest creatures in the Twelve Kingdoms. Hyouki adds that Keiki wishes for Youko to return to Kinpa Palace; she insists on finding Enho first. Because she does not trust that anyone at court will take her seriously, Youko turns down Hyouki's suggestion to have her men search for Enho. Hyouki reveals that Keikei's wounds were not made by a spear or arrows and that the area around the wound was burned. Youko goes to visit an inn where she saw Lou at. The owner tells her he left a few weeks ago. He never spoke of his job or anything. In Meikaku Shoukei is sweeping when a veiled man is dropped off. He says he is here to see Kantai and his name is Saibou. Kantai walks out and immediately recognizes Saibou. The three go inside and start talking to Shoukei about their group as well as a plan of action. Saibou then starts speaking of the matter that an old man by Enho and young boy were kidnapped and his sister was killed, also a carriage came in late last night in Takuhou. Only Shoukou can get the Takuhou gate to open late at night. He says this group will need more funds to go to battle and more good to be delivered to Lou. Kantai tells Saibou Lou has moved from Kokei to Houkaku. Saibou says the goods have 20 Touki weapons. In Takuhou Sekki hands Suzu a map of Houkaku that they are moving to. As they are loading up Koshou tells the two the cargo is Touki weapons this time. Suzu leaves to get the Touki weapons. Shoukei is traveling on a horse and carriage with the Touki weapons. Youko is standing at an empty shop when a man next door tells them everyone has moved out including Suzu and Koshou. As Youko walks away someone with a grey ring looks on in the shadows. Suzu arrives at Houkaku and does the hand gesture to Lou. Lou tells her the goods are not here yet and they will be coming along two different routes. She goes inside and waits. Shoukei shows up, making 20 weapons. Lou tells her he cannot pay her 'till they have at least 30 Touki weapons. So, Shoukei waits with Suzu and the two girls chat about their reasons for being here. Lou interrupts, telling them not to get comfortable with each other--it is the rule around here. Suzu ends up having to stay overnight. When both girls are lying in bed when Shoukei starts lowly singing the Precious Doll song when Suzu overhears. Then, they start whispering about their business again. Shoukei says her group is making money off of the Touki weapons to defeat Shoukou. Both realize their group's motives might be one in the same. Suzu and Shoukei squabble over whether Queen Kei is supporting Gahou or not though. Then, Shoukei reveals the song she was singing was from the Youshun Palace in Hou. Her father was the King. She also tells her it should have been easy to set up Koukan by the corrupt officials. She tells Suzu about the attack at the rike where Enho resides too. Suzu gets upset at how she thought Queen Kei supported Gahou and breaks down crying in Shoukei's lap. In Meikaku Shoukei relays to Kantai about the group that bought the Touki weapons is after Shoukou too. Shoukei asks who Lou is. Kantai tells her he is a friend of Saibou. Shoukei tells him she thinks he is working for someone higher up. Kantai sarcastically tells her that must be her women's intuition. Kantai tells her she is correct. Asano is asking the leader of Shoukou's men what he did with Enho. He relays the whole story about the Shoujyuku to Asano. The man says for Asano to wait until Shoukou is rightfully crowned King of Kei. In Takuhou, at their new base Sekki and Suzu are talking over the plans. Sekki tells her Shoukou has 150 guards, and their group has over 1000 men and 80 Touki weapons--those are good numbers now but once Gahou comes out they will be no match. As they are talking Hankyo busts through the windows with a viscous roar. Downstairs, Youko is holding a member hostage while the other members come out to see the commotion. Youko tells them this group is the prime suspects to the kidnapping and attack at the Rike in Kokei. Koshou tells her the moved today because she was snooping around them. Sekki reveals how the Shoujyuku was burnt down and why Enho was kidnapped. Youko says she is going to go rescue Enho. Koshou offers Youko a Touki weapon but she says her sword is good enough. Image Gallery Category:Episodes